BrownEyed Boy
by All Mighty Ruler
Summary: Just a little one-shot with Max and Fang. It obviously has romance. Rated T- Because I'm paranoid. R&R please!


Yo,

Here's a little 'faxy' one-shot. I figured I don't write enough of them. I was actually sitting in the dentist's chair when I thought of this. When I got the idea I 'accidentally' bit my dentist's fingers out of excitement. He was _not_ happy but hopefully it was worth it!

Enjoy!

* * *

So here we were, yet again, sitting in the cramped chairs in a small hotel suite. By 'we' I mean the whole flock _and_ one very talkative dog. It turns out that during this time of year, hotels were extremely busy and could only book one room for us. At first we thought it was no real issue but when we saw the size of the room and the recent growth spurts of the flock, things got just a little cramped.

I glanced over at the clock, realizing it was already past midnight. I shifted from my spot on the couch and rolled my shoulders back, trying to get more comfortable. Angel, Nudge, and Total had taken one bed while Gazzy and Iggy occupied the other, leaving no room for Fang and I. So, naturally, we took the couch.

I looked down at my feet, which were draped over Fang's lap. I wiggled them slightly, trying to get feeling back in them. Lying in the same position for hours was absolutely no fun, let me tell you. I felt my feet being lifted and I saw Fang jiggling them, obviously knowing what I was doing. I bit back a laugh as I stuck my bare foot under his nose. He made a quiet gagging noise and turned away, avoiding my incoming feet.

I snickered and sat up, realizing that I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. I tried to keep the squeaking of the leather couch to a minimum. He helped me out by throwing my legs out of his face. Gee, what ever happened to being a gentleman?

"Your feet smell horrible." Fang said, pinching his nose closed for extra effect. I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head. I scooted over so we were both sitting in the middle of the couch. I glanced over at the flock, sprawled out on top of the beds.

Angel was curled around Total while Nudge had half of her body hanging off of the bed. She definitely was the most dangerous sleeper I had ever met. The Gasman was lying on his stomach, drool coming from his mouth. Iggy had his head hanging off of the edge of the bed. He was definitely going to wake up with a stiff neck tomorrow.

I noticed that Iggy's eyes were still half open. As creepy as it was, it was still cool. "Have you ever realized how beautiful Iggy's eyes are?" I asked no one in particular.

"What are you talking about?" Fang responded, looking down at me as if I were crazy. I sighed and pointed over to Iggy.

"Well, the shade of blue he has is really pretty and since he's blind, his eyes are different than everyone else's. They have that kind of glossy look on them so it makes them look delicate. Like porcelain." I explained, looking at Iggy carefully. Fang seemed to be a little less confused but he still looked as if he wanted me to explain more.

"Too bad we all can't be blue-eyed and blind just to have nice eyes." Fang growled under his breath. I elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"You don't have to have blue eyes to have nice ones." I said, looking at him specifically. "I, personally, like brown eyes the best."

"And why is that?" he asked, looking down at me carefully, thoughtfully.

"Well, when you look into blue or green eyes, you see nothing. They're shallow. They have no depth but when you look into brown eyes, they're-"I struggled to find a word that would fit. Not finding one good enough, I improvised. "They're never ending."

"Is that so?" He asked, sounding amazed. I turned my head to face him and realized just how close we were. I smiled to myself, seeing a small tint of pink touch Fang's cheeks.

"Yes it is." I responded as he moved closer to me. I could only wait until his lips touched mine. I suddenly got excited, giddy even. I felt his full lips graze my and then- BANG!

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Nudge exclaimed, standing up suddenly. She had fallen off of the bed. Only she would be able to fall off of a bed and not out of a tree. I guess that just goes to show how weird we bird kids can get.

She climbed back into bed and I sighed, having pulled back when I heard her fall. I guess today wasn't the night I was finally going to kiss Fang and not run. Yeah, that's right! Maximum Ride was _not _going to run! Hard to believe, right?

I sighed and fell backwards onto the giant pillow I had been using before. I stuck my feet onto Fang again and smirked as I heard him mumble something about always being a footrest for me. I chuckled dryly and closed my eyes, ready to sleep.

I started drifting away when I felt movement beneath my feet. I thought nothing of it until I realized that Fang had totally changed his position. I felt his breath on my cheeks and smiled, not bothering to open my eyes.

Instead of taking it slow and letting everything happen when it should, Fang crushed his lips onto mine and I was glad he did. I smiled into his lips right before he pulled away from the short kiss.

I opened my eyes, looking up through the darkness at a smiling Fang. He plopped down behind me, curling up with me on the small couch. I then slept, staying in complete bliss.

* * *

And there you go! It's just your generic Fang/Max story, but it works! Not a whole lot of romance but it was cute ;)

Hope you liked it! (It was really short too! Only _two pages!!!!)_


End file.
